Overlooking the Colony
Overlooking the Colony is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located on Agora Shore in Colony 9, between Reyn and Sharla at purple affinity. It can only be viewed after the events in the Ether Mine. Introduction Reyn: What’s up, Sharla? Sharla: I look at the colony, and all I can think of is how things used to be. Reyn: Back when you lived in Colony 6, you mean? Before all this happened? Sharla: Yeah. I think about what Colony 6 was like back then... And then I remember the state it’s in now... and it breaks my heart. Gain (+8) Reyn: ''you wanna go back there?'' If you went back you could help out with the reconstruction. Sharla: I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it. But I can’t. Not right now. Reyn: Why not? All the survivors from the camp would love to see you again. Sharla: I just feel like... it’s not time yet. We still have battles to fight. How can I even think about going home and living a peaceful life? Reyn: ''be so hard on yourself!'' Everyone deserves a break sometimes. You especially. Otherwise you’ll keel over from all the stress! Sharla: You’re right, of course. I can’t do everything on my own. Reyn: Now you’re getting it! What would you do without me? Sharla: You do make me smile, Reyn. I have to know... Would you be angry right now if I hadn’t agreed with you? Reyn: Of course I’d be angry! We’re friends, aren’t we? Sharla: Oh, I see. You’d be angry... as a friend. Reyn: A-Ah... I mean... well... not just ‘cos we’re friends. Why are you laughing? Sharla: Oh, no reason. I never stay sad when I’m around you. I’m glad I met you, Reyn. Reyn: That went way over my head. But whatever! I’m happy too. Net 0 (+4, -4) Reyn: ''you wanna go back there?'' If you went back you could help out with the reconstruction. Sharla: I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it. But I can’t. Not right now. Reyn: Why not? All the survivors from the camp would love to see you again. Sharla: I just feel like... it’s not time yet. We still have battles to fight. How can I even think about going home and living a peaceful life? Reyn: ''overthinking it.'' You know, if you think too hard, your brain can stop working. Sharla: You... sound like this has happened to you a lot, Reyn. Reyn: Once or twice. I used to think a lot, once upon a time. But then I learnt that I like doing stuff better than thinking about it. Maybe it’s just ‘cos I’m stupid, but it feels more natural that way. Sharla: I’m not gonna argue with you. I can’t quite see you as a deep thinker. Now, Reyn the man of action... That’s you all over! Reyn: Right? So after that I stopped worrying about stuff. It’s easier that way. Sharla: I wish I could be like you, Reyn. I’m always worrying. Reyn: That’s why I’m here, Sharla! While you’re busy worrying, I can be your hands and your feet! So you don’t have to lift a finger! Sharla: That’s sweet, Reyn. Maybe I’ll take you up on the offer sometime. Just remember, you have to be prepared to do tough jobs! Reyn: Don’t have to tell me twice! You can leave everything to me! Sharla: I can never stay sad for long when you’re around, Reyn. When we get back to Colony 6, you and me will get stuck in! Net 0 (-4, +4) Reyn: ''all be fine!'' Sharla: Fine? Fine?! You think the reconstruction is going to be easy?! Reyn: It’s OK. They all know you’re out here fighting for them. Sharla: You listen here, Reyn! If I’m out here fighting, that means I’m not back there helping out! Reyn: ''me put it this way...'' You wanna help out with the reconstruction, right? Well, we’re fighting so the world can achieve peace. In a way, that means we’re reconstructing the entire world! Sharla: Reyn, I... Reyn: Think about it. Unless we have peace, there’s no point even rebuilding Colony 6. It could all just come crashing down again. Sharla: I see your point. It’s funny how I never seem to get the simplest of things. Reyn: I know why. It’s ‘cos you think it’s all your fault or something. Let go of all that guilt and things’ll be much clearer. Sharla: It’s true, I do feel guilty. But honestly, I still don’t think I’d have figured this out on my own. That’s all down to you. Reyn: Stick your head in the sand and all you get is sand in your eyes. From now on, don’t hold it in. You can talk to me about anything. Treat me like a punching bag! You know, a punching bag for talking to. Sharla: You’re too kind, Reyn. Thanks. I’ll look forward to sparring with you! Reyn: Great! If there’s one thing I can do, it’s take knocks on the head. It’s basically my job. Sharla: Wait, are you talking about actual sparring now? Because I’m up for that too! Loss (-8) Reyn: ''all be fine!'' Sharla: Fine? Fine?! You think the reconstruction is going to be easy?! Reyn: It’s OK. They all know you’re out here fighting for them. Sharla: You listen here, Reyn! If I’m out here fighting, that means I’m not back there helping out! Reyn: ''So?'' Sharla: What are you talking about? This is important! Reyn: Is it? Don’t get me wrong, it’s a bad situation. Get as angry as you want about it. But what good is second guessing yourself supposed to do? Sharla: What do you mean, second guessing? Reyn: Let me ask you this... Whose idea was it for you to tag along with me and Shulk? Sharla: M-mine, I guess... Reyn: So why don’t you give yourself a break concentrate on that? There’s just not enough time in the day to worry about everything. Sharla: Yeah, I can see what you mean. I should concentrate on the road ahead. Right now, my goal is making them pay. Reyn: Wait, what? No! Your goal is stopping anyone else from getting hurt! Isn’t it? Sharla: Oh. Well, yes, I suppose. But I can’t do it on my own. That’s why I need your help, Reyn. To protect my friends back home. Reyn: You don’t even need to ask. We’re on the same team! And I don’t wanna lose anyone either. So let’s show ‘em how it’s done! Sharla: Hehe. I knew you were going to say that! Reyn, you’re something special. You know that, right? Reyn: Was it ever in doubt? I’m as special as they come! Category:Colony 9 Heart-to-Hearts Category:Reyn Heart-to-Hearts Category:Sharla Heart-to-Hearts